The Forbidden Friendship
by Patronus12
Summary: "I'm Ivy Andrea Nightstar, and to put it simply, my life sucks." Ivy is the daughter of Death Eaters and a future Death Eater. Death Eaters are supposed to hate Harry Potter- so what happens when she befriends him? Read to find out :) Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for a long time and finally I found enough ideas to write about it... Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

I'm Ivy Andrea Nightstar, and to put it simply, my life _sucks._

My parents are Death Eaters. My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries, just like the House of Black. I only wish I could have broken the tradition like Sirius Black.

Yes, I'm in Slytherin. That's just one of my problems, though.

I have a very big problem. I hate Voldemort's ideas and ways, but that thought just makes things complicated. You see, in the future I am supposed to receive a Dark Mark and become a Death Eater myself.

Anyway, I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and- Oh shoot, I'm late for class!

* * *

Today is the first day of classes and the first class I have is Care for Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. I always sorta liked Hagrid, unlike most of my house, so I was disappointed yesterday to hear that he wasn't here to teach. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be teaching instead.

That had been one of the staff announcements at the start-of-term feast. The other was the appointment of a new Defense teacher, Professor Umbridge. She is a rather large (to put it nicely), short woman with a face that strangely looks like a toad. In my opinion, she wears too much pink, but I guess I shouldn't judge since I hadn't met her yet. Her speech worried me, though.

Anyway, I had to run to class since I was late. The class was supposed to divide equally into groups of four to study bowtruckles, and since there was only one group left with three people, Grubbly-Plank sent me to work with them.

There were three Gryffindors in the group- one girl and two dudes. The girl had bushy/curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was scratching feverishly at her paper. The first guy had bright ginger hair and blue eyes. He kept peeking at the girl's paper. The second guy had raven-black, messy hair, with bangs that were swept to the left. He had round glasses and brilliant, emerald green eyes. He looked up from his paper when I sat down, nodded curtly at me, and then continued to work. I felt myself blush, but I had no clue why.

I quickly pulled out a quill and a sheet of parchment, writing quickly to make up for lost time. I exchanged comments with the rest of my group, since, you know, we were supposed to. But whenever I looked at those green eyes, I stuttered and had to silently scold myself and look away.

I never asked his name. Never really said anything to him other than class-related stuff. I had no clue who he was the whole time I worked. But as we were getting up to leave, his bangs moved to the right- and I saw _a scar._

I had a crush on bloody Harry Potter.

I was a future Death Eater.

Who had a crush on Harry Potter.

_Ooooh, crap._

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Don't ask whether or not the pairing will be OC/Harry, because I'm not telling you or putting pairings in the description. So you will just have to wait and see ;) **

**Please review :) The more you review, the more I write!**

**-Breeze**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have had requests to update SOON (ahemmm, Talon ;D) so here is the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Love, even a small teenage crush, can become not only annoying, but EXCRUCIATINGLY painful.

Ever since discovering that I liked none other than Harry Potter, I have done nothing, it seems, but try to push my feelings away. If my parents find out, or, even worse, You-Know-Who himself, I'm done for. But they won't find out unless my feelings grow. SOOOO the only possible solution is to make sure they disappear.

But however hard I try, whenever I see him in The Great Hall, or have a class with the Gryffindors, I feel myself blush and I immediately drop what I'm holding. And the thing is, I don't necessarily want to push away my feelings...

* * *

After classes ended on Friday, I went to the library to catch up on homework. I stayed much later than my friends, wanting to get it all done before the weekend. The Transfiguration essay was really hard, so I got up to grab some books on the subject. I didn't notice the library door open behind me.

I scanned the shelves carefully, and grabbed a large stack of books. Being the clumsy person I am, I tripped on a bag someone left on the floor. I hissed in pain as my right knee rubbed against the side of one of the books, leaving a large scrape behind.

"Do you need some help?" A familiar voice said behind me. I looked up to see familiar green eyes.

'_Crap',_ I thought.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I mumbled, standing up slowly and wincing, but he had already picked up my books and handed them back to me. "Well... thanks."

"Anytime," he said, uncomfortable. "Well, I guess you already know, but... I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Ivy Nightstar," I replied. I hoped You-Know-Who didn't mention my parents' names in the graveyard last year. He didn't react to hearing my name, so I guess that's a good sign.

"I guess you hate me though, because of what the Ministry has been saying. It's okay, I get it."

"I never trusted our Minister anyway," I said sympathetically. Everyone has been shunning him over the past few days.

He looked hopefully up at me. "Thanks... Umm, well, I better go finish my homework..."

"Same," I murmur, as he walks away.

Pushing away my feelings is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was mainly a filler chapter to try and explain Ivy's feelings... But it's something, right? It's hard to write because I'm coming down with a cold and SOMEONE (Ahemmm, Tawny!) won't leave me alone!**

**But anyway, hope you like it :)**

**-Breeze**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! It's summer break, but apparently I do more during vacation than I thought... Anyway, to make up for it, I will try to write multiple long chapters today! Note how I said try though... I have lots of stories to catch up on! Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

I had my first class with the new Defense professor today. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors... so it was the first time I saw Harry since we met in the library. I hoped I wouldn't do something stupid.

We all walked silently into the classroom. No one had a clue how strict she was going to be, so we decided to play it safe around Umbridge for the time being. I chose a seat in the back of the room, not too close to Harry or Umbridge.

"Good morning, class," Umbridge said in an annoyingly sweet voice. No one said anything in response. "Now, now, I would like you to say, 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge' in response. Now, let's try this again. _Good morning, class!"_

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge."

"That's_ much_ better, now isn't it?" She asked with a smile. "Now, let's move on. Wands away." She flicked her wand, and a piece of chalk started to write in cursive on the board. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels: _O, W, Ls! _More commonly known as OWLS. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be _severe."_

'_Ominous,' _I thought, and other students' faces reflected how I felt. Whatever Umbridge meant, it couldn't be good.

With another flick of her wand, stacks of books began to float around the classroom and land on the desks. The covers read **Defensive Magical Theory.****  
**

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But we will be using a new, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. We will carefully study the theory, and-"

"So, we're not going to be using magic?" Ron Weasley interrupted.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. We will learn defensive magic in a secure, risk free way-"

"And how's theory going to help us defend ourselves from what's out there?" Harry spoke out as I watched nervously.

"There is _nothing _out there, dear," Umbridge said, small traces of danger in her voice. "Who do you expect would want to attack children, like yourselves?"

_'Oh great, here it comes,' _I thought worriedly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe..._ Lord Voldemort?" _Harry snapped.

There was silence before Umbridge began to speak to the class again. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned. _This is a LIE."_

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I FOUGHT him!"

"_DETENTION, Mr. Potter!" _Umbridge announced triumphantly. She walked over to her desk, scribbled a quick note, and charmed it closed. "Deliver this to Professor McGonagall." Harry snatched it from her and stormed out.

We all sat in stunned silence. I was furious. Harry was in trouble just because he had stood up for what he believed in! For telling the truth! I believe Harry. I also believe that the Ministry are a bunch of morons. And the biggest one of all is Umbridge. She is such a horrible woman! Why did Dumbledore let her teach here? And this theory nonsense! The Ministry is taking over Hogwarts, and if we can't learn Defensive Magic, we will all be killed.

* * *

**A/N: I promised a longer chapter, I know, but I am stuck on this one. Hopefully after I update some other stories I will think of something. If not, I will update tomorrow.**

**I also should let you know that starting Monday or Tuesday I will not be writing for at least a week. I will be very busy. I'm sorry, I'm actually sad that I can't write, but life happens :(**

**Anyway, please review!**

**-Breeze**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I actually CAN write some today, I'm not quite sure about tomorrow, but definitely not from Wednesday on. SOOOO here is the next chapter! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I will be forever grateful! :) :) :)**

* * *

At dinner that night, whispers were flying, rumors about what Harry had done. It really was quite annoying. I could hardly imagine how Harry must have been feeling. Looking at him from across the Great Hall, he certainly looked angry, if anything. He left with his two friends halfway through dinner. I was tempted to get up and follow him, but the thought made me blush, so I just looked down at my plate and continued eating.

Many people tried to get me to tell them exactly what happened, but I refused. They glared at me and proceeded to ask another witness.

I am feeling so confused at the moment. I had told Harry that I believed him. The truth was that I DO believe him, but not just his word. I have proof. My own parents are Death Eaters; they had gone to the graveyard that night, they had seen You-Know-Who return, had watched Cedric die. I have reasons to believe him. But how can I support Harry and convince others without giving out my parents' true identities? If I did, all of Hogwarts would turn on me. Even the other future Death Eaters. They would turn on me for hiding my true colors even after the Dark Lord's return. So how CAN I help Harry?

I guess I could bring up his spirits when others bring him down. I could give him moral support. But the same problem pops up- I am a future Death Eater! This is wha I'm supposed to want- Harry to feel cut off and vulnerable! I am not even supposed to call him Harry! It seems that everything I am trying to do is against what my parents want. If they found out, they would probably disown me. What would I do then?

My mind is spinning like a top. I am so lost and confused. Why does having a simple crush have to be so complicated?

* * *

O.W.L.S, O.W.L.S, OW.L.S. It seems like that is all we talk about lately. In every class, we get boatloads of homework. Stress is already running high, even this early in the year. Wouldn't a better strategy be making us feel confident about the exams? It is hard to do well when you are so worried about failing! But it seems that the teachers don't realize this. So that is what my schedule is filled up with- O.W.L.S. I hardly even have tie to breathe! At least it gives me no time to think about a certain person...

Speaking of Harry, he went to detention the other day. He doesn't realize it, but I noticed red scars all over his hand as I passed him in the corridors the other day. I know EXACTLY what Umbridge is doing, and it's _sick._

Written on Harry's hand were the words _I must not tell lies._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really stuck on this story, so I turned to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for ideas. I'm trying not to copy exact phrases too much, but I'm also trying to follow the course of events.**

**Anyway, please review, because reviews give me inspiration! :D**

**-Breeze**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was just kind of upset and I didn't feel like it.**

**People have been saying that my character is a Mary Sue, and I am confused and sort of offended, especially after I read the infamous My Immortal. That's a Mary Sue, and I am just like "How is Ivy in the same league as Ebony?" **

**Ivy is not pretty, she doesn't have a ridiculously long name, and she is not well known or liked. She isn't a prodigy. Sure she has a crappy life, but she doesn't exactly have a tragic backstory... I mean, her parents are good to her, and she loves them, just not their ideas and ways. Also, I know her last name is funky, but I couldn't think of anything except Black (because it sounds good with the rest of her name), and she couldn't be related to Sirius because he doesn't have a daughter, and I try to stick to canon as much as possible. And all teenagers have a crush at some point! So really!**

**Look, I've been thinking lately, maybe I should just move on. When I first joined this site, I was expecting some bad reviews. But my parents have always taught me to seek improvement. So, I'm asking all of you: Do you honestly and truthfully think Ivy is a Mary-Sue? Please please PLEASE let me know in a review with ways that I can fix it so I can move on with my life and fix it and feel better. **

**Sorry for wasting your time with my rant and for keeping you waiting for an update. Please forgive me. I just needed to know and to attempt to justify myself. I will try to make up for it. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The remnants of summer weather soon faded to crisp autumn breezes. The leaves on the trees turned from green to red, orange, and yellow, and then started to slowly fall to the ground, one by one.

Us fifth years started to feel all of our problems weighing us down as the year progressed. They included, but were not limited to, Umbridge, OWLS, homework, OWLS, the Ministry, OWLS, Harry not being believed that You was back because of the Ministry, and OWLS.

It soon became clear to all of us that Umbridge wasn't someone to be messed with. After news somehow broke out about her detention punishments, we all-or, most of us- tried our best to stay on her good side. You can guess who the exception was. Ten points to whoever guessed Harry Potter! Then again, who was surprised?

O.W.L.S were drawing closer with every passing day. Homework was piled onto us. We learned something difficult and complex every class. The pressure was horrible. The only one who was getting perfect grades was Hermione Granger. People were already breaking down in tears in the middle of classes, and it was only autumn!

The Ministry is still vandalizing Harry. Also, the Minister is giving Umbridge more power by the day. She is now High Inquisitor, prowling around our classes to report to the Minister about Hogwarts' curriculum and teachers. We are still only learning the theory... Although, more and more people are beginning to see that Harry has a valid point- if we don't learn to fight, how will we ever defend ourselves?

* * *

**A/N: OKAY I am REALLY sorry this is so short, but I don't have the heart, time, or inspiration to continue this chapter. I hope you understand. I'm at a standstill. I just need more time to get my thoughts together. Sorry :(**

**-Breeze**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone this is Talon here. Breeze has given this story to me so I could write more on FanFiction. I am really excited to write. I have some great plot line ideas for it.**

* * *

I cannot believe it. Harry-I-just-bloody-don't-care-that-Umbride-will-expel-me-Potter has started a defense against the dark arts club! He is going to get expelled. Also how in the world is he going to run basically a whole class along with our O.W.L.S ?

For those that are wondering I did not go to the meeting at the Hog's Head. I am not that stupid. I was at the Hog's Head meeting my cousin who lives in Hogsmead. We were just toasting her birthday when Harry decides to burst in with his whole posse. Not that I cared it is just I don't want my cousin to catch me staring.

You know what he named it? Dumbledore's Army! How stupid do you get to name a club after Dumbledore, who right now is the ministry's arch enemy along with Harry? I am worried that they are all going to get expelled if they get caught. I had the craziest thought yesterday as I listened to them to join. I quickly shook the idea because if my parents find out that I am fraternizing with Harry I will be in deep trouble.

Anyways I wish I could just tell him that I enjoy his presence. But I could never do that. Oh well, it doesn't matter. It would never work. I will just bury my feelings and try to be just distance acquaintances.

The teachers make it out as if we don't pass those darn O.W.L.S, we will suffer a great disease and die. Especially Professor McGonagall. She is practically making us memorize every note, text book, and piece of homework we have ever done! I can't wait till this is done and I can get my normal life back.

* * *

**AN: So guys what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Does it need better ideas or it is missing something? Please leave your comment and suggestions in a review. Now to Breeze.**

**-Talon**

**Hey, guys. Yeah. It's me. And yeah, I've handed the story over to Talon. I asked for help and support, and I received none, except from her. I just feel like I can't really make this story work, know what I mean? But you know, I still have other stories, and giving up this one gave me more time for my other ones... And, I mean, everyone fails at something in life! Its not making me depressed or anything, so that's good ;) I might take this story back someday, but I highly doubt that. Talon writes this way better than me :D BTW, Excellent chapter, Talon! Anyway, I will stay as a Beta for this story, and occasionally write author's notes. Hope you enjoy Talon's writing! :D**

**-Breeze**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I am back again with the next installment of The Forbidden Friendship. I am going to try to post every 5-7 days depending on my schedule. Though I may have days where I post more often and once school starts less often. Also I would like to ask everyone to review. The more you guys review the more I want to write. :) I am grateful to any review especially ones that include constructive criticism. So without further ado I present the next chapter.**

* * *

I, unlike many of my peers, love the library. I love having access to all the information and the ever present silence. Though my silence was interrupted yesterday by a Gryffindor girl with medium length, bushy, brown hair and brown eyes.

She said, "Hello, I am Hermione Granger. You are in my Care of Magical Creatures class, right?"

I looked up at her from my book. "Yeah, we were in a group together on the first day."

She had a look of mild surprise on her face that quickly vanished as though she was surprised that I knew who she was. "So I assume that you are familiar with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

My heart skipped a beat when she said Harry's name. "Yes, though isn't everyone familiar with Harry Potter?"

She replied, "Almost everyone is familiar with him but not everyone is friendly."

She cleared her throat, not quite unlike Umbridge. "Sorry, anyways this is not what I have come here to talk to you about today."

I asked her, "Then what is the reason?"Hermione had a look of unrest upon her face as though she was nervous. She looked back and fourth up the aisle of the library. "You seem like a good person. A person who we can trust. Harry, Ron and I have decided to start a sort of club where students can come and really learn defense against the dark arts."

I looked at her in shock. "You are asking me to join the DA?"

She suddenly had a look of fire in her eyes. "Who told you about it? Who? Tell me now!"

I must have looked startled, because she lowered her wand. "No one, I promise. I was just in the Hog's Head when you guys had your little meeting."

She looked at me as though she was doubting my honesty. " I am going to trust you on this one."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you.

She looked me straight in the eye and answered, "But yes, I am asking you to join. Will you?"

I- to tell you the truth, I was was shocked down to the core. I was just joking when I asked if she was asking me to join. "Why are you asking me? I mean, I am in Slytherin and all."

She replied, "I am not above any inter-house unity. I have no prejudice against Slytherins, just rude and snobby ones."

I was surprised at what she said. I mean, I thought that all Gryffindors hated Slytherins. I told her, "I will seriously think about it and get back with you. Also, don't tell anyone about this if I do join. Thank you."

She seemed satisfied that I will consider her offer and that I don't seem prejudiced myself.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Please, please review I will give one hundred e-cookies to who ever does first! Also I would like to thank Breeze for the the help with the idea for the chapter. I would like to announce that I have written my longest piece of fanfiction ever! :):):):):):) Thank you again for reading and remember to review!**

**-Talon**

**Hi, if Talon doesn't mind, I would like to add in my own note really quickly. I just wanted to say that I found a bunch Mary Sue quizes online and I took like five of them for Ivy. All of them turned out negative! She isn't a Mary Sue! So *thanks* to those of you who got my confidence levels down for nothing. Even though I got my confidence back, however, Talon will still be writing this. She writes far better than me, and I have a new story idea that I might be starting soon. So sorry for my rant... Anyways, please give Talon support! She deserves it :)**

**-Breeze**


End file.
